The Journey
by tawnyangel
Summary: When Eric leaves Snow White, she is crushed. Two years later, he returns. What will happen to the two, and what will William do? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. I'm sooo glad that they made a category for Snow White and the Huntsmen. It makes me so happy. *-* that's a face. Just in case you didn't know. So, yea. On with the story. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Snow White and the Huntsmen. It doesn't matter how much I want it, I can't have it. _

* * *

Chapter One- Snow White's Point of View

The coronation finally ended, and I was able to rest. I walked into my grand new room. Everything in the room was new to me. From the soft feather pillows, to the rich Persian rugs.

Someone knocked on my grand doors, and interrupted my thoughts.

"My lady, I've come to aid you turn down your sheets, and help you into your night attire." My maid, Elizabeth said through the doors.

"Come in, Elizabeth."

She came in, and began to turn down the heavy comforter. When she had finished, she approached me. I held up my hand.

"Elizabeth, I would rather dress myself. Thank you though."

"Are you sure my queen?" Elizabeth asked, with a doubtful look on her face.

"Yes, I am. Tend to the fire, and please leave me."

"If you insist. Would you like me to place your night gown on your bed?"

I smiled at Elizabeth. "If it would please you. I wouldn't mind."

She nodded and began to hustle about the the room. I watched her move around the room. Elizabeth did the things I asked with grace and elegance.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, startling us both.

"Queen Snow White, it's Prince William. May I come in?" William called gently.

"Yes, come in."

He walked in, and Elizabeth looked at me, waiting to be dismissed. The only thing Elizabeth hadn't done was prepare my night clothes. I decided that this wasn't of importance, and I dismissed her. She bowed, then left.

"What is it William?" I asked turning to face him. "Why have you called upon me at this late hour?"

"Please, my lady, sit down." He said motioning to the chairs beside the fire.

I sat down, and he followed.

"Now, William. Please tell me why you're here. I don't wish to be rude, but I'm tired, and I wish to go to bed." I said in a tired voice.

"I'm sorry Snow White. We need to discuss some things."

"What things, William?"

"I think that you need king."

"A king?" I asked, standing up, shocked.

"Yes, a king! It would be wise for your kingdom." William said, also standing up.

"Why? Do you think that I am not capable of ruling _ my_ kingdom with a wise and just hand? Do you feel that I can not live up to my father's legacy?" I demanded.

"I never said such things Snow White! You're putting words into my mouth!"

I took a deep breath. "William, you will listen to me, and you will not interrupt. Understood?"

He nodded.

"Firstly, I am a queen, and you will address me as such

. Secondly, I will choose when I marry, and whom I marry. Also, if you ever dare to talk to me with that disrespect, I will have no choice but to remove you from my councilmen. Am I understood?"

William bowed low. "Yes, my queen. May I be dismissed from your quarters?"

"Yes."

William left, and I felt no regret for what I said.

I went to my wardrobe, and collected my nighttime attire. I dressed myself, and walking out onto my balcony, I saw a shocking sight.

My Huntsmen, or as I like to call him Sir Eric (much to his disdain), was riding a horse. That wasn't the most shocking part though. Eric was dressed for travel, and his axes where strapped to his back.

_He's leaving me!_ I thought to myself, utterly shocked. _I need to stop him. Now!_

I grabbed my robe and slipped on my slippers. As I was running out the door, I put on my robe. Running through the castle, I could only think of stopping him some how. I knew I wouldn't feel completely safe ever again if he left.

When I entered the court yard, I was hit with the peaceful night. I had seen my Huntsmen in the garden. Before I could run to find him, he entered the court yard.

"Eric!" I called out to him.

He turned around to face me. "My queen, what are you doing out at this time?"

"I could ask you the same question, Eric. Why are you leaving?"

Eric took a deep breath and looked around. "I don't belong here."

"W-what do you mean?" I asked, perplexed. Why didn't he belong here? I welcomed him with open arms.

"I'm a peasant. You're a queen. I do not belong among your court." Eric said with sadness filling his voice.

"Yes you do! You do, because you're the bravest man that I've ever known! And you cannot, and will not leave me again!" I said, very flustered and frustrated.

"Thank you my lady, but I am not the bravest man. I'm sorry to say that, unless you imprison me, I will one day leave. I am sorry, but this is the way that it must be. I hope that one day you will forgive me."

"As do I Huntsmen. As do I. Also, one day I hope that you return to me. It pains me to let you leave, but I understand. Recently, I myself have had to make some difficult choices."

"Thank you my queen. Maybe one day, our paths shall cross again."

At that, my Huntsmen, friend, and protector rode away on a white stallion.

"Queen Snow White!" One of the guards called. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

I turned to him and smiled, despite my pain. "I was just taking a walk. I am going to my quarters now."

I walked away, trying not to call out for Eric to come back.

* * *

**Two years later, Snow White is twenty (20) years old, and Eric is twenty eight (28) years old.**

**Prince William has tried many times to capture Queen Snow White's heart and marry her. Prince William happened to fail at his attempts to court the beautiful queen. **

**Since Eric left, Snow White hasn't been the same. She feels as if she can't be completely safe again. Everyday, she misses him, and everyday, she considers Williams offer longer than the day before.**

* * *

I heard a hard knocking on my door.

"Queen Snow White, you must get up. It is time for the council meeting." William said on the other side of my door.

I grunted, and buried my head into my pillow. I felt as if I had been trampled on by an army, then stoned. "William, go away. And, please stop being so formal. Oh, and you may enter."

I heard the doors open, and then him sit on the edge of my bed.

"Don't you remember? You told me to always address me as royally."

I do not know what came upon me, but I started crying.

"Snow? Snow White I don't have to." He used my old nickname that he gave me.

William started gently rubbing my back. "Shh... shh, Snow whatever the problem is, it will all be over soon."

Eventually, I stopped crying, and I crawled into his lap. As soon as his hand touched my skin, he pulled it back.

"Snow, are you feeling ill?" William asked gently.

"Not really. I feel chilly and worn out, although I haven't done anything."

He nodded then lifted me off his lap.

"I'll be back shortly. I'm going to fetch a nurse."

I nodded and crawled my way back under my covers.

William came back with a nurse in tow.

The nurse checked my temperature, and did some other things, and she determined that I had a flu. It was nothing major, but something to be treated soon. The nurse told William that he had to go the apothecary. He looked like he didn't want to, but the nurse convinced him.

William's Point of View

While I was at the apothecary, something very shocking happened.

I saw that _wretched_ huntsmen. I thought that he had left a long time ago, never to return.

_And to think, Snow was just beginning to warm up to me._ I thought to myself.

The Huntsmen, Eric, saw me.

"William!" He called. "Come over here. I need to speak with ye'."

I forced a smile onto my face and approached the brute.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the castle?" He asked.

"Queen Snow White has come down with a flu. The nurse needed me to fetch a few things for her. What about you, Sir Eric?"

He grunted. Clearly, he didn't like that.

"Just passing through. I was thinking about possibly visiting the castle. What do you think?" He asked. Thankfully, my supplies was ready before I had to answer.

"Prince William, your supplies is ready." The small girl at the front said.

"Well, _Sir Eric_, I must be going." I turned on my heel, paid, then left.

I was hoping that he would've died by now.

* * *

**So, you can see a little bit of Eric/William conflict. I'm not sure how I'm going to play out the whole Snow White/William thing. I think I may do marriage, but I'm not sure. Care to share your thoughts? **

**If I get two reviews, I'll continue this sooner rather than later.**

* * *

_If you read my whole authors note, tell me the password:_

_SWATH_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews. Even though I didn't get many, they make me happy :) The disclaimer in the previous chapter is for all of the chapters to come, and this chapter. I hope that you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two- Snow White's Point of View

William returned, and the nurse made some sort of foul tasting concoction.

William dismissed the nurse, and sat by me on the bed. I could tell that something was troubling him.

"William? What is troubling you?" I asked, sitting up so that I could be eye level with him.

He bit his lip. "Nothing Snow White. Why would you say that?"

"Willy, I know you better than anyone. I know when something's bothering you."

He smiled at his old nickname.

"My name is not Willy, and I'm fine. Just worried about you."

I felt like he wasn't telling me everything, but I just accepted his answer.

"Very well. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get some sleep."

He nodded, and sat in a chair by the fire place.

I turned over, and fell asleep.

* * *

**One Week later. The Huntsmen is still in town, and Queen Snow White is feeling much better.**

* * *

I woke up and stretched. I quickly got up, and went to my wardrobe, and pulled out the gown that I wanted to wear today. My maids had long since given up on trying to help me get dressed. There attempts in all actuality where quit funny.

When I had finished getting ready, I began my long walk to the dinning hall. On my way there, I heard the mummer of voices. I recognized Prince William, and his father the Duke. I hid along the wall next to the hall, in which they where talking.

"Father, I will not force her to do anything that she does not want to do." William said defiantly.

"Well, then persuade her."

"I'm not interested in to power of a king like you are, you foolish man. I'm interested in her. Loving her like a real man should."

The Duke huffed. "Well then, if you have her wants and needs in your mind, you should tell her that her blasted Huntsmen has returned to her, and that he is in the castle."

_My Huntsmen has returned? How long has he been back?_

"Father, I was going to tell her soon."

"It's been a week William. You should have told her when she was sick. Maybe she would have said something that you could tell him. Maybe he would take it as her wanting him to leave. Or maybe, you planned on not telling her at all. Is that what you planned William? Is it?"

_A week? Eric has been back a week and no one has told me? This is outrageous. I believe it is time to let my presence be known._

I put a scowl on my face, and stepped into the hall.

"Thank you for informing me that Sir Eric has arrived. I would appriciate if next time you would talk about my Huntsmen and me in our presence. I must be going." I started to walk away, when something came to mind. So, I turned around and told it to them. "William, you and your father are hence forth supposed to address me as royalty. No exceptions, or you shall be removed from my couiclemen."

I turned and walked away. I needed to find a maid.

"Elizabeth!" I called upon seeing her.

She turned to look at me. "Yes, m'lady?"

"Could you tell me where Eric is?" I asked polity.

"Yes. He's in his old room. Is that all?"

"It is Elizabeth. Thank you."

Elizabeth bowed and went to continue whatever it was that she was doing. I walked in the direction of his room, and paused outside of his door.

_Should I go in? What if he doesn't want to see me?_

Before I could finish thinking to myself, Eric opened his door.

"Queen Snow White! What are you doing here?" Eric asked, a little shocked that I was standing outside his door.

"Oh, um, I was coming to talk to you. I just found out that you where here." I said, taking a couple steps away from him, because I noticed how close we where.

"Oh. Did William not tell you I was here? I asked him to."

I sighed. "No, no he did not. In fact, you should now that him and his father do not think fondly of you. In fact, William had planned on not telling me that you had visited."

"That, that, that bastard!" Eric proclaimed.

"Eric!" I said, utterly shocked that he would say that.

"I'm sorry my queen. I shouldn't have spoken like that."

I laughed. "It is okay. Sometimes I feel the same, but do not worry. I have already punished the Duke and his son accordingly."

He nodded. "I've missed you my lady." Eric said, leaning against the stone wall.

"Please Eric, don't call me those names."

"But, it's what's right."

"I do not care. You're my friend, and I don't believe friends need to address friends formalities."

Eric smiled. "Very well, Snow White."

"Now that we've cleared that up, I have missed you too." Then I did something crazy. I hugged him.

Eric stood rigidly, before hugging me back. He released me.

"Care to join me for breakfast?" I asked him.

"Sure."

We had a hearty breakfast of eggs, bacon, and bread. Also, we had the best fresh squeezed juice. Eric and I talked of what happened while he was away, and what his journeys where like.

"Eric, you're here to stay, correct?" I asked him.

He didn't answer for awhile, but when he did, it was not the answer I was expecting.

"Yes, yes I am here to stay. If that is what you want."

I smiled the biggest smile ever. "Yes Eric, please do stay."

He nodded, but before he could say anything someone behind us cleared their throat.

* * *

**Three reviews for the next chapter.**

* * *

Password (so I know you read my authors note)- Unicorns


	3. Chapter 3

**Since you are so awesomely amazing, I give you a new chapter. I hope that you enjoy it lots. **

* * *

Chapter Three- Snow White's Point of View

I looked behind me, and saw Prince William standing there.

I sighed, making sure he knew of my annoyance. "What is it William?"

"My queen, the rescheduled council meeting is today."

"At what time?"

"Now."

I sighed and looked at Eric.

"We shall continue this discussion later. Maybe over lunch."

He nodded, and I got up and walked before William out of the room.

The council meeting went like usual, up until the point the Duke decided to suggest an idea.

"I believe that Queen Snow White should choose a husband to aid her in her rule of the kingdom." The Duke said, standing up.

This enraged me. How dare he? After this morning's conversation, I thought we had established some things. Like, how I will _never_ marry William.

I stood up. "And, pardon me if I come across rude, but could this suggestion just be a trap for me to marry your son?"

I could see William blush out of the corner of my eye.

"Of coarse not! How could you suggest such a thing!" He said, acting shocked.

My head knight, Christopher, stood up. "I feel that the queen believes this because several meetings ago, you suggested this same idea. And, when you said that, we decided that we would let her decide whom, and when to marry. Now, I believe that this topic is settled."

He looked at me.

"Yes, I agree with Knight Christopher. This discussion is closed."

The ones who where standing, sat down.

"Anyone else?" I asked the council.

No one said anything, so I decided that this meeting was done.

"Very well. You all are dismissed."

I stood up, and waited until everyone had left. Then, I collapsed into my chair.

I still feel tired and worn out. I just didn't want anyone to know. I hate having the feeling that I'm being help back, like the people around can't trust me to do the right thing.

My thoughts where interrupted by Elizabeth.

"My lady, are you feeling well?"

I turned around and stood up. "I'm feeling fine Elizabeth. Just a little worn out. Do you mind telling me the time?"

"It is almost lunch hour."

"Thank you Elizabeth."

I didn't wait for her reply, I just walked out of the room and into my study hall. There was a letter on my desk. I decided it could wait. Entering the hall, I saw a young boy walking through the halls.

"Excuse me." I called out to him.

"Queen Snow White!" He bowed deeply. I laughed at his antics.

"Rise my warrior." I said to the boy. I knelt down to his level, and grasped his shoulders. "I need you to deliver a message to Sir Eric, the Huntsmen. Can you do this?"

"Yes, m'lady! What is the message?"

"I need you to tell him to come to my study hall. Tell him that we'll be continuing our conversation here. Could you do that?"

"I most certainly can!"

I smiled broadly, and stood up. "My thanks goes to you, you brave warrior."

He giggled, and ran off to deliver my message. I turned to the guards guarding my office.

"You two are dismissed. I'm sure that you need a break."

They didn't question me. All the guards and maids new that you couldn't refuse me. I would argue until you agreed with me.

"Thank you m'lady." The guard on the left said.

The two filed out, going to do whatever guards do on there breaks.

I went back into my office, and while I was waiting I decided to read the letter that was on my desk.

**_Dear Queen Snow White,_**

**_I should start my letter by introducing myself. I am Prince Edward, I am the youngest son of King Richard. _**

**_My father has requested that I come to visit you. He has some questions that he would like to ask. My father wants badly to come himself, but he cannot. For, he has grown ill. At the present time, my eldest brother is on the thrown. _**

**_I do hope to see you soon._**

**_With all thanks,_**

**_Prince Edward_**

_ King_ _Richard wanted to talk to me? How strange. I didn't know that I was setting that big of an example. After all, King Richard is two kingdoms over._

My thoughts where interrupted by a knock at the door. I hid the letter, then stood up to see who it was. I opened the doors, and there stood Eric.

"Well, don't just stand there, come in." I said smiling at him.

Eric walked in, and I shut the door behind him.

We sat down, and he continued the conversation about his adventures.

Soon, he had to leave. He said that he wanted to "visit people", but I knew Eric was talking about his wife.

After he left, I went to the gardens. That's where I go to think. As I was walking through, I thought about what I was going to say to King Richard's son. It's times like these that I wish I had an adviser. AT the same time, I'm glad that I don't have one. I feel that at times they would get in to way.

I went back to my study room, and called for a scribe.

He came in, and I began to tell him what I wanted my letter to the price to say.

"Dear Prince Edward," I began, "I am sorry to hear of your father. I do hope that he gets better soon. I too had a sick parent. It can be very hard at times. Tell your brother that I wish him the best of luck as a king, because I myself know how difficult it can be as a ruler.

"I would be happy to answer any questions that you and your family may have. I'm glad that my methods have reached the eyes and ears of a far away kingdom. Please, come at anytime that you wish. Although, I do ask you to come simply. If you come with big carriages and many horses, you shall not be welcomed. Here in this kingdom we all lead simple lives. Even in the castle. Keep this in mind when, and if you come.

"Best wishes," I finished. The scribe then proceeded to hand me my letter, in which I signed my title. _**Queen Snow**** White**_.

* * *

**Ok, so I know this chapter is short. But, I plan on making the next chapter super long. Also, I think I'm going to throw a twist in. Just so you don't get confused, make sure your keeping track of time skips, thoughts, and the way people talk/act. It could be very important in the near future. **

* * *

**_To show me that you read all of my author's note, put the password in your review:_**

Password: foots eat you.


	4. Not a Chapter

Hello! I'm sorry I haven't updated.

Okay, confession time.

I'm completely out of ideas. I think I'm going to watch the movie again, and then try. But for right now, it's on hold. I'm sorry.

If you want more information, just check my profile often. Again, I'm sorry.

-tawnyangel


End file.
